Love never dies
by GeorgeTI
Summary: A one-shot from the MGE universe


A/N: Rated M, lemons etc.

* * *

"So, this is the place..." the mage murmured.

A small group of men, led by a mage in red robes, proceeded cautiously in the courtyard of an old tower in the forest. The men were young and frightened, and armed with almost the most basic equipment, except their leader, who was clad in full chainmail.

"This place gives me the creeps, John." the captain of the militia squad said nervously, glancing around. "It's too quiet. Eerily so. No birds chirping, no animals in sight, heck, even the plants are withered and dying."

"Yes, yes, Mat, I can see as much."

"It's Captain Mathew!"

"Yea, yea, I know that too. Now quiet down. I sense something..."

With an abrupt hand gesture, the militia came to a clumsy stop. The captain sighed. "We'll have to ramp up your training after this-"

A glare from John cut him off. The mage murmured an incantation, and his hand glowed a faint blue, before fading. He cursed silently.

"Fall back. Now." His tone was flat.

Mathew knew that tone. With a trained move, he drew his sword, and motioned the men to move back, towards the old gate. The rusty gate moved on its own, closing with a loud metallic noise.

Panic burst through the men, as they held their shabby spears. Their captain raised his voice, trying to calm them down.

"Steady, men. Keep your wits about you. Form a line, stand side by side. Protect the man besides you, and we will be fine."

The captains authoritative voice seemed to calm the spooked young farmhands, as they carried out his orders. The group moved fast, backtracking their steps. When they reached the gate, one of them tried to open it, without success.

"John, do you think there is magic involved here?"

"Yes. Powerful undead magic."

"Do you think you can open this?"

The mage studied the gate carefully. "It is warded with strong spells. Of course I can open it."

The mage began working, as the men looked around nervously. The air seemed to vibrate with tension, and a white cloak of fog began spreading from the tower all the way across the courtyard.

"Captain! There!"

A lone figure emerged from the mist, slender and slow. The captain looked at it and grit his teeth. "Skeleton."

"All right men, form a defensive perimeter around the mage. This is a skeleton. Nothing great, but they come in numbers. Don't try to pierce them, the spears will go right through. Let's buy some time until the gate opens, then we go home."

"The training of the Order of Holy Light sure paid off, eh Mat?"

"Can it, John, and hurry. I can see a dozen more. Damn, those reports were true."

Sweat began forming on John's forehead. The gate rattled, before opening just an inch. The commander looked at the approaching monsters, calculating their odds of getting out of here in one piece. "Anytime now, John."

"Almost…. There..."

The door slowly opened, as if the mage was in a strength contest with some invisible force. The militia kept glancing behind their backs, looking at the gate.

"Eyes up front! Keep your attention on the enemy!" Came Mathew's harsh order. The door kept inching open, until the opening was about two meters wide.

"Now, Mat. I can't keep it like this forever."

"Men, retreat in an orderly fashion. Don't turn back to the pile of bones. Just as we practised-"

The skeletons stood still, as if someone had jerked their puppet strings. The men wasted no time retreating, still clumsily, until the captain and the mage were the only ones inside.

"All right John, time to get the hell out of here."

"Ladies first." John replied through gritted teeth.

Mathew ran outside and rolled a few stones to keep the gate open, if only for a fraction of a second. He then ordered his men to try and keep the gates open with whatever tool they had, be it their spears or their bare hands. "All set, John. Now let's go-"

A flash of purple light appeared on top of the tower, and a bolt of energy struck the gate, blasting the men around. When the smoke cleared, the men were kneeling outside the gate, now shut and glowing.

"Damn! John, are you all right?"

"I'll live." John answered between coughs.

"Men, bash this gate open! We have to get him out of there!"

"Cool your head, Mat. The gate is magical. Your men won't be able to put a scratch on it." John's words were accentuated by the clattering of skeleton feet, now resuming their march towards him. "It seems it's the end of the line for me. I won't be able to open it in time."

"We can't leave you there!" Mathew howled.

"You can, and you will. Lead the men out of the forest. There are bound to be more nasty surprises on the way home. Send a message to the Commander. You know the protocol."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, old friend." John answered with a tired smile. "Oh, fuck it. I won't be fine, but hell, I can take a few down with me." He turned to the horde of approaching skeletons, his hands now ablaze. "Oh, Mat? Don't do anything reckless."

The last thing the captain of the militia saw was his friend being surrounded by skeletons, his hands ablaze and a torrent of fire around him, before the magical fog hid him and pushed forward through the gate. It was dangerous to linger here.

"Men! Stay in formation! Full retreat! Keep an eye out for anything more!"

"Are we to leave the mage-"

"He said so. He sacrificed himself to save us, so let's not waste that chance. We will return in force. Now come, let's get out of this place before nightfall." Casting a last gaze upon the cursed tower, captain Mathew followed his men.

* * *

John tried to keep his focus. The skeletons around him made no move to attack, and just stood there, staring him.

_So the leader here doesn't want to damage the troops, eh? Never mind, I'll have to keep my guard up. I'll keep her focus on me, to try to give Mat time to leave._

The fire torrenting around him kept the magical fog at bay, but his mana was depleting fast. He focused the torrential energy to cause a fiery blast, but as he began the incantation, the skeletons backed away and the mist cleared. There were no men at the gate; it seemed that the captain had taken his advice and took off. He fell on his knees, panting.

This whole ordeal had drained him, and he was now captive in the courtyard of some powerful undead entity. He opened his pouch and drank his one and only mana potion. If he could ever make it out alive from this, he would spend half his money on potions. Feeling the magical energy return to him, he looked around. The skeletons were nowhere to be seen, but the gate was still magically sealed. It would seem that whoever controlled the skeletons was content with him.

A question kept bugging him. _If they wanted, they could have attacked when I was trying to open the gate. The skeletons could swarm and overtake us. That seems like they wanted just me._

He looked at the tower. Gritting his teeth, he stood up and made his way there. He was trapped here anyway; he was sure that if he made another attempt at the gate, the skeletons would not stop this time. The old wooden doors opened on their own, and torches of green fire illuminated the dark interior of the old building.

_Might as well try to take her out, then make a run for it._

His steps echoed in the stone floor. The torches seemed to follow his presence, lighting up wherever he went. That hinted that the master of the tower was adept at other forms of magic besides necromancy. The rooms were paradoxically clean; he couldn't spot a cobweb. Magical equipment and books lined the walls.

_So, I can assume, a magical monster. Witch, dark mage, baphomet, or lich. Let's hope it's a witch or a dark mage._

His steps kept leading him to the top of the tower. His heart pounded faster and faster, as he felt the source of magic ever closer. With a trembling hand, he opened the door to the tower's top room…

...only to find it empty. There was a small table with an open book on it, and two candles with green flames casting flickering light and long shadows. His instincts flared, and he stretched his ears to listen beyond his fast heartbeat. This was a good place as any for an ambush.

He approached the table cautiously, winching as his steps creaked on the wooden floorboards. This room seemed to be an addition to the tower structure; it was made of wood. He looked at the book before him.

"Hey, that handwriting looks familiar-"

"Glad you recognized it. I was convinced you would have forgotten."

He spun around on the spot, to the source of the voice. A pale woman stood before him, her skin a shade of light blue, wearing a tattered hooded cloak. A large iron cross adorned with purple gems hovered behind her head. However, his biggest shock was her face…

"Vanessa."

"John. So glad you came to visit."

"I was wondering why you left the Academy… the headmaster wouldn't give a straight answer."

"That is understandable. It would hardly be appropriate to say that the head student of the class was caught studying necromancy."

His breath was becoming erratic, and he fought to control it. "So… that's why he kept tabs on me all the time?"

She laughed. "Well, as the second in the class, he was worried you would take the same way. No matter, he is happily married to a witch now."

"How do… oh, of course. A monster can know what happens in Lescatie." He took a deep breath. "I suppose I can't convince you to let me go?"

"Why, dear, you've only just arrived!" Vanessa said in mock surprise.

_All right, you want to play cat and mouse?_

"Well, I'll go with the classic 'I've left a cauldron on the fire' excuse you told me in the library."

The lich smiled, and raised a hand. It glowed green, and John's eyes widened open in horror as a seal below his feet glowed along with it. He felt his body go stiff, and the magic flow inside him come to an abrupt stop.

_Damn, she prepared for this!_

"You know" Vanessa said, with a soft voice, "I liked you ever since we met at the academy. I tried my best to grab your interest. But you were only interested in spells."

As she spoke, she came closer with eerie grace, as if she was floating, making no sound over the creaky floor. "So I studied hard, and came to be the first student in the class. But I still couldn't find my courage to talk to you. When you asked me to study together in the library, I panicked."

She smiled bitterly, as she reached out and stroked the side of his face. "I hated myself so much after that. So I studied to keep my mind off of it. Then I found my solution. It was curious, really, I could have sworn that the tome wasn't there before, but still..."

She traced his jaw line with her fingertips, and John felt the flow of monster mana rush into him, and the smooth soft hand of hers leaving a burning sensation on his skin. His breath and heart rate accelerated.

She was very close now, close enough to see the slightest detail on her beautiful face. "But now, I can finally say it..." she traced his lips with her fingertips. "I love you."

He saw her face come closer, and felt her breath on his face, now covered in small sweat beads. He tried to move, to scream, to do anything. And then, their lips touched, and darkness fell all around him.

* * *

He first regained his sense of touch; he was lying on something soft and warm. His hearing and smell came next, as he heard a bubbling sound and smelled of wood burning and various unknown smells. Probably a cauldron making a potion. He felt being propped up, and two soft hands held him and opened his mouth, feeding him something warm, liquid and incredibly sweet. His body heated up, and he slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus his blurred vision.

"Where… am I?"

"Where you belong."

His eyes snapped open, and his blurring vision focused on Vanessa's face. The cold analytical look had given way to an almost motherly expression. "You look very peaceful when you sleep. I can look at you all day."

He tried to move his body, when he realized that he had no clothes on, and his limbs refused to obey his commands. "What have you done to me?"

"A little spell, to help you relax… I've heard that most husbands on their first time almost break because of the pleasure, so most liches use dampening spells to ease them into it. But you… oh, you have such a brilliant and focused mind, it would be a waste to cast such a spell. Instead, I opted to heighten your pleasure." She dragged her hand across his body, from the side of his face, to between his legs.

**A/N: Sexy times ahead.**

John groaned as her soft hand gripped his growing manhood. She stroked it a few times, murmuring softly. Her hand became hotter, and he felt her monster mana rush to him, enveloping his genitals, causing him to groan even louder. With a snap of her fingers the giant looming cross hovered over his bed, casting an ominous purple glow. While still stroking, she undid the clasp of her cloak, revealing that she wore nothing underneath.

John groaned louder, half opening his mouth due to the torturous pleasure coursing through him. Vanessa took the opportunity without hesitation; her lips covered his own, and her tongue entered his mouth, causing sweet pleasurable spike of sensitivity all over his head. Her hand stroked his head and his temples, teased his ears and the back of his neck, while her other hand stroked his other head, teasing his scrotum and his whole manhood. John's eyelids half-closed, and his eyes started rolling upwards; the pleasure he felt was otherworldly.

Vanessa seemed to feel it too; her breath became all the more erratic, and from the feeling of her bare breasts pressed on him, he could tell that her heart fared no better. She began rubbing her entire body on his, causing tremendous increase in his sensitivity. John was almost sure that magic was at work.

Her lips parted from his in a hesitant way. She looked at him with a look of lust and hunger he could never imagine her having. Her hand stroking his hair grabbed his own, and guided it to her dripping orifice between her legs. He felt her lust dripping on his palm, warm and sticky, and almost against his will his hand gently stroked it, causing his captor to squeal and bury her face at the nape of his neck.

"Sorry" came his reply, almost reflexively.

"It's all right, I was just surprised" she cooed in his ear, before starting nibbling and licking it. He kept stroking it, his thoughts becoming ever muddled and overwhelmed from his pleasure and the influx of her monster mana. He kept stroking ever faster, feeling his own climax coming closer, until, with a heavy groan and his vision flashing white, he arched his back.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, this won't do, darling." Her sweet voice whispered in his ear, caressing his brain. "You belong to me, as I belong to you. Your first time is to be in me, not in the air." Her hand had tightened, and his ejaculation seemed to had stalled, albeit it lost none of its intensity. It just kept coming in waves, each stronger than the last. His groans grew louder, as she straddled him, the spasms of her body and the twitching of her face revealing that she was in the same state.

With her hand still firmly gripping his manhood, she guided the tip of his penis directly to her twitching opening, while her other hand stroked his face, now filled with sweat. The purple glow above them, cast by the looking cross, gave her an alluring aura. She drew her hand from his face and, with unpretending pleasure, she licked his sweat off it. In response, he brought his own hand, still dripping with her love juice, and did the same. Her eyes widened in wild lust, before she lowered her face and her hips on him, accepting him in both her mouths with a wet sound.

John's hands began moving erratically, kneading into her breasts, stroking her body, grabbing her ass and slamming her harder on his almost painful erection. Both their bodies were still in the orgasmic throes, each twitch and spasm only adding to the other's pleasure. He tried to hold on and endure the torturous feeling until, no longer bearing it, he grabbed her whole body and held it against his tightly, from head to bottom, entwining their legs, in a futile attempt to try and hold out against the ever increasing ramming of ecstasy. He felt Vanessa doing the same, her quivering warm body melting into his own. With an ever-so-slight magical shift, their bonds were undone, and he released his lust right into her deepest part, paralysed from its sheer force, as he felt her body doing the same, sending them into an abyss of never-ending pleasure, blacking out his vision and holding his breath.

* * *

His senses slowly came to him, as he struggled to regain his consciousness. He felt Vanessa's warm, soft body laying on him, and his still hard manhood sheathed fully deep inside her. She smelled of lilacs; he mentally smiled. It was her favorite perfume, from her days at the academy.

_Some things never change._

Her breath tickled his skin, as she used his body as a mattress and a pillow. He dared to crack open one eye. It was not an easy task; his whole body was unresponsive due to extreme fatigue and even more extreme pleasure and comfort. She was lying atop him, breathing rhythmically. The purple glow gave her skin a light glow. Her face had a look of supreme bliss; she was smiling happily in her sleep.

He lost track of time, staring at her sleeping face. Her breathing rhythm changed slightly , and her eyelids fluttered a little, but she remained still.

_Playing sleeping beauty, eh? All right Vanessa, let's see who gets flustered._

He stroked her hair, caressed her cheeks as he cupped her face, and gave her a deep kiss. He felt her smile as his tongue explored her mouth.

"Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?"

She smiled. "More than well. First night after marriage can be so intense, dear, you can call it once in a lifetime thing."

He sighed. "Never imagined I'd be married to a monster… and to you of all of them. We should hurry, though. Mathew will return with a full platoon of soldiers. Trained ones."

"No need to fret over it, dear. I can just cloak this location… as for your friend, I know of an unmarried wight who is looking for a husband. I do believe they will make a nice couple."

He sighed. "I cannot help in this, you know. He is my friend, after all."

"Why? Don't you want him to be happy?" She sounded confused.

"It's a long story."

"Oh well, things will work out in the end. Come now, there is a new potion I want to test out."

* * *

A/N: Small smutty part one of a two-shot. Read and review.


End file.
